


Ignition

by Sephone_North



Series: Book 1: Judged [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula is suffering, Gen, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Yue is an awkward MouseOwl, Yugoda is best healer, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephone_North/pseuds/Sephone_North
Summary: Spirit healers are rare, but man they're effective. Yugoda will never turn someone away. It doesn't even occur to her.Zuko is grateful for it all.
Relationships: Azula & Hakoda (Avatar), Hakoda & Bato, Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Yue & Zuko (Avatar), Yugoda & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & Agni
Series: Book 1: Judged [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844545
Comments: 143
Kudos: 1440





	Ignition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts), [Vathara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathara/gifts).



> While the whole series was inspired by MuffinLance, this particular chapter is heavily inspired by Vathara, the author of Embers. You'll be able to pick out the part. 
> 
> Also, I love pointing out how much of a theater kid little Zuko really is.

Zuko could practically feel Princess Yue’s excitement as she led them through the streets of Agna Qel’a. He felt it too. Here was someone who could finally understand what being so spirit-touched meant. Someone he didn’t have to fear handing off some of the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

Of course, he didn’t know how to talk to her. He was horrible at talking to everyone. He was awkward, he knew it. It was Azula who was good with people. 

But Azula had her hand in Hakoda’s, letting him lead her behind them. Her eyes were almost blank, and she kept flinching, almost as if someone kept flicking her ear. Bato was directly behind her, his shoulders stiff as they walked. 

“Forgive me,” Yue said, startling Zuko. “But I’m so excited to meet another Spirit-touched. I’ve only heard of people like us in stories. I didn’t realize that there could be others.”

“No, I understand!” He relooked, trying not to stumble over his words. “I think I saw you in a vision once, but I can’t remember it all.” He flushed when he heard the adults snort. “Sorry, I-“

“Oh, the spirits have given you visions!” Yue clapped excitedly, then stopped, flushing herself. She tucked her hands into her sleeves. Zuko recognized the motion, something his mother had explained had been taught to her when she became princess. A proper princess did not show such emotions. For some reason, the thought made Zuko sad. “They have not given me the honor. But perhaps it is different, since you're Agni’s Chosen, I believe your sister said?” 

He nodded. “Yes.” 

She bit her lip for a second, but then asked, “I’m sorry, but I don’t know much about Agni. Actually, I know nothing about Agni. Could you explain?”

“Oh, yeah!” Zuko said, now stumbling over his words. He felt like an idiot. “Agni is the Great Spirit of Fire. He’s the Sun Spirit, like Tui is the Moon Spirit. He created the dragons from the lava in the earth.” He paused, remembering Nuwa’s story. “Though, I think he cheated on the design,” he muttered. 

“Oh, that’s amazing! So he is the father of firebenders!” She said brightly.

Zuko nodded. “He also chose the line for Fire Lord, a long long time ago. Before the Fire Lord, we had warlords on different islands who ruled their islands. Sometimes they’d fight and invade others. However, their wars finally reached Agni’s ears, and angry, he decided that only one person would rule all the islands. He chose the Head Fire Sage, a wise man. The Fire Sage ended up marrying Kiyohime, the Dragon-Wife, and together they brought the islands under control.” He paused, realizing he was rambling. “Sorry,” he said softly. 

“No! That was interesting!” Yue smiled at him. “If you stay tomorrow, we should trade stories! I can tell you about when Tui came to visit the waterbenders and ended up being captured by the great hunter, Ukaliq.” She glanced up and pouted. “Oh, we’re here.”

Zuko felt disappointed too, for a moment, before the rush of anxiety shot through him. He looked over at Hakoda nervously. 

The chief was smiling at Yue. “Thank you, Princess. We will happily accept your offer if we are still here.” He places his free hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “Come on, son.” 

Zuko tried to square his shoulders and be brave as they walked into a round building. It was large, with a foyer and a hallway that led further in. He blinked as he realized that Yue had followed them through the door as well. 

“Yugoda?” She called. “I have some patients for you.”

“If it is that fool Nanuq again, I’m going to freeze his feet together,” a voice echoed from down the hall. An old woman walked into the room and paused.”oh,” she said. 

She was a small woman. Her gray hair was pulled back from her face, with braids looped under her ears. Her eyes were pale, almost as gray as her hair. She blinked, looking between them, before glancing up at Hakoda. 

“I have not seen you three before. The little one needs healing?” She asked, nodding towards Azula.

“Yes ma’am,” Hakoda answered. “She suffered a spirit wound, about three months ago.” 

The woman winced. “Oh dear. Well, bring her back. Princess, you stay here with these boys.” 

“Ma’am, Zuko will need help too,” the Chief added, his hand still on Zuko’s shoulder. “He suffered a spirit injury as well, we think.” 

“Goodness, what were you doing? Challenging the Spirit World to war?” She asked. “Come along.” 

Zuko hesitantly followed her, not even trying to duck away from the pleasant warmth of Hakoda’s hand. They stepped into a very large round room that had a table in the center. The table had a lip all around the edge, and held water inside almost like a shallow bowl. 

Zuko’s mind flashed back to the metal Azula had spent so much time floating on, and he backed up into Hakoda’s stomach. 

“Woah, son,” the Chief said. “It’s okay.” He wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “It’s going to be alright.” Zuko nodded, his stomach twisting. 

Yugoda watched, an eyebrow raising. Zuko figured it was because it was pretty obvious that he and Azula weren’t actually Hakoda’s. One look could tell you that. 

“Don’t be afraid, dear.” She said, whatever she was thinking hidden in her old eyes. “Now, will we be taking care of the young lady first?”

“Yes,” Zuko replies immediately. He looked up at Hakoda, eye wide. “Azula first.”

“Fair enough,” the man answered. He let Zuko go to reach down and pick up the little girl. She blinked and looked at him, eyes wide. “Ready to see the healer?” Hakoda asked softly.

She rubbed her eyes, “Will it make these insufferable idiots quiet?” She asked sharply. 

“Perhaps?” Yugoda said, drawing their attention. “What are your symptoms, dear?” 

Azula shot her a distrustful look. She turned her face into Hakoda’s shoulder. Yugoda blinked. 

“She’s been hearing and seeing things,” Zuko jumped in. He had taken a step out of kicking range, but Azula didn’t even try, which was very concerning. “She’s also been having moments where she feels like walls are closing in, or that someone is watching her. She’s also had times where she was sure that someone was going to hurt her,” he paused, shivering. “Those are really bad days.” 

“I see,” the healer murmured. “That is a deep wound. How did she gain this wound? Was she abused by a parent?” Yugoda looked at the Water Tribe Chief holding the princess right. “Is this why they came to your care?” 

Zuko was flabbergasted. “Of course she wasn’t!” He helped. “She was Father’s favorite!” He didn’t see the whole body shudder from his sister, too busy glaring at Yugoda. He definitely didn’t catch Hakoda mouth, ‘Can we talk later?’ around Azula’s head. 

“Apologies,” Yugoda said, hands up. “Forgive me. How did you end up with the Tribe?”

“We were floating in the ocean after our shipwreck.” Zuko said, shifting back. “Hakoda and his crew found us.”

Yugoda’s eyes were wide. “How long?” She asked quietly. She pointedly looked at his face, “Was that what happened here?” She nodded to the eyepatch. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Zuko muttered. “I think Azula said we were floating for twelve sunrises?” 

“Thirteen, Dum-dum,” was the muffled correction. 

“Tui and La,” Yugoda breathed. “And was this the cause of her injury?” 

“No ma’am,” Zuko shifted on his feet, feeling like he was in trouble. “We were called to speak to a Great Spirit. Azula isn’t spirit-touched, so the conversation hurt her badly.” 

The woman just stared at them, before taking a deep breath. “Well, I can say you’re the most interesting case I’ve had in years,” She said with a soft smile. “THe best thing to do is to lay the young lady onto the table. I’m going to fill it with water. It will be cold, but it should warm a bit as you lay there.” She walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a crystal flask.

Hakoda carefully sat Azula onto the table. She snatched his hand before he could back up. Zuko could feel the concern building in his chest. This was the most clingy he’d ever seen his sister since the time she’d caught the fire flu when she was three. 

Yugoda smiled at her, before waving at a large pot next to the table. Water floated up and flowed into the table, wrapping around Azula. She flinched, and took a deep breath. Steam curled around her in lazy wisps. The healer blinked. 

“Firebending?” She asked, looking up at Hakoda. “Probably something to mention, if she must be healed in the future.” 

“Sorry,” He said, almost sheepish. “Will that be an issue?” He sounded worried, which worried Zuko. 

“No, not at all.” She leaned over and looked at his sister. “YOu will have to stop though, dear. You’ll burn the water out and where will we be?” She laughed. 

Azula breathed out and nodded. “It was cold,” She complained, but the steam stopped. 

“Oh, I understand,” Yugoda said. She held up her flask. “Now, this is Spirit Water, from the Spirit Oasis. I’m the only healer in the city with access to it. I’ll use this to heal your spirit. Have you ever been healed before by a waterbender?” She asked. 

“I haven’t, but Zuko has,” Azula answered. “I wasn’t able to watch.” 

“No problem. It will feel a little odd, especially since it is going to be healing your spirit. But try not to fight against the feeling, okay dear? It might take me a little bit to get everything.” She glanced over at Azula’s white knuckled grip on Hakoda’s hand. “You will have to let go for a bit, when I get to the actual healing.” 

His sister took a deep breath, but nodded. “Fine.” She let go with a huge effort and clenched her fists at her side. “I’m ready.” 

“Good girl,” Yugoda praised, and poured the flask out onto her hand. It lit up with a blue glow immediately, and she pressed it to her chest. 

Azula gasped, eyes wide. Zuko took a step forward, but Hakoda was ready, wrapping his arms around the boy’s shoulders. “Breath, son,” He murmured. “It’ll be okay.” 

The healer’s forehead furrowed and the light lit up brighter. There felt like the world took a breath, and for a moment, ZUko thought he saw a tall image behind Yugoda in the light. The illusionary person looked up, and he realized that it was Tui when she winked at him. Suddenly the light went out and Yugoda sighed. 

Azula promptly burst into tears. 

Zuko rushed forward at the same time as Hakoda. The chief reached down and pulled the little girl into his arms, shushing her softly. 

“Poor thing,” Yugoda whispered. She was playing with the spirit water between her hands. “It looked as if something had raked claws through her spirit. I healed them, but I will have to check on it in a sennight to make sure the scars left behind won’t bother her.” 

“But she’ll be okay?” Zuko asked, feeling panicky. Yugoda smiled gently at him. 

“I believe so. I think the hallucinations will end, as well as the paranoia spells. But I don’t know if she’ll suffer any other effects. Thus, the check up.” She tilted her head. “Are you ready for your turn?” 

Zuko glanced at his sister, who was still sniffling into Hakoda’s shoulder. The chief nodded at him. 

“Yes ma’am,” The Prince said, and climbed into the table. He shifted so he was laying on his back, and trying to swallow the fear. He closed his eye and then opened them immediately, the warm water around him reminding him too much of his time in the ocean. 

“Just breath, dear,” Yugoda hummed, and the bright lit water pressed against his chest. He gasped and suddenly, he was no longer in a healer’s house in the Northern Water Tribe. He was on a mountain top, bright sunlight burning around him. He blinked and rubbed his eye. 

A deep laugh sounded behind him and he spun. He had to slam his eyes closed, because the thing he looked at burned his eye to even glance at it. In the sunspots on his eyelid, the thought he saw a human form. 

**“Forgive me,”** The amused voice said.  **“I forget how hard it is for humans to look upon me. It’s been a while since I’ve spoken to one like you** ” 

Zuko squinted his eyes open, looking to see if it was safe. Then he blinked his eye open and stared at the figure in front of him. 

The man was tall, with skin as dark as obsidian itself. His eyes were bright and burning, molten gold and bright orange, the colors twisting together. He was dressed in gold armor, though Zuko only recognized the design from a scroll about the Warlord’s era. A dragon made of living flame curled around his shoulders. 

Zuko dropped to his knees, “Agni,” He said breathlessly. 

“ **Oh, none of that,”** The spirit said. “ **On your feet, my chosen. We don’t have much time.”**

Zuko looked up, but he jumped to his feet as fast as he could. So fast, he almost tripped and fell again. He could feel tremors racing through his body. He dropped his gaze to the ground.

“ **You have nothing to fear from me,”** Agni said. “ **I have been hoping to speak to you like this for a while. However, it just hadn’t lined up.”** He laughed, a booming sound that reverberated through Zuko. “ **But here you are.”**

“Sir, have i angered you in any way?” Zuko asked shakily. 

“ **No, no! Chosen, you must stop thinking everyone is mad at you,”** Agni shook his head.  **“No, i wanted you here so I can show you what fire means.”**

Zuko’s eye widened and he stared at the great spirit. “What fire means?” 

Agni nodded.  **“Yes. I gave fire to the dragons, and they taught it to man. But what no one knows, is that when Mother Nuwa created man, she asked all of us to help her.”**

The light shifted, showing a bright scene of a human, with floating lights swirling around it.  **“From La, it gained deep thought and the blood in its veins. From Tui, creativity and the push and pull of the heart. From Guayin, steady emotions and bones to allow it to move. From Fujin, the feeling of freedom and the breath in its lungs.”** As he spoke, each light flashed into the human form. 

“ **But from me, I gave it what I could. I gave it life,”** The red light struck the man’s form and suddenly the man was alive. “ **Man needed lightning in its mind, and I provided it. What’s more, I gave it a drive. Fire is passion, the need to live and thrive.”** Agni smilied. “ **I’m quite proud of that, actually.”**

Zuko glanced up and blinked. “Fire doesn’t come from anger and hatred?” He asked softly. 

Agni shook his head.  **“No, it doesn’t. A lie created by fools. Fire is life, little Chosen.”** He stepped forward, and reached out and took Zuko’s hands. Fire ignited between them, a rainbow of flames, blues, greens, and purples mixed in with the reds and oranges. Agni smiled. “ **And I’ll you the biggest secret little one. There is something that we share with Tui’s people. Fire doesn’t always burn. Sometimes it can** **_mend_ ** ” 

“Fire can heal,” ZUko breathed out, staring at his hands on fire. “I could heal people.” he looked up in amazement. “I can heal!” 

Agni let out another booming laugh and stepped back. “ **That’s the secret, little one! But don’t keep it a secret. Spread it, teach our people. After all, the Fire Nation does need healing, does it not?”**

Zuko nodded, unable to stop the smile on his face. He just twisted the fire in his hands, tears of joy sliding down his face. 

**“Oh, and chosen, could you do me a favor?”** Agni asked. If Zuko had describe his look, he’d say sheepish, which seemed ridiculous. The prince nodded.  **“Please apologize to your sister for me. It was never my intention to make her fear lightning. After all, it’s not right for a storm child to be afraid of what they are.”**

Zuko blinked, about to ask for clarification, but he was looking at the roof of the ice house. However, he was looking through a sheet of rainbow fire. He sat up, realizing that his entire body was on fire. 

Azula was next to him,trying to put the fire out, breath steady and hands pushing down. He could see the panic in her eyes though. She jumped back as he moved, Hakoda pulling her against him. 

“La-la, I’m fine,” He said, smiling brightly. He held up his hands, the tickling feelings of the rainbow fire playing across his skin. “I’m better than fine.” He laughed. “Azula, I can  _ heal!”  _

“What?” She snapped. “Dum-dum, you’re on fire!” 

“I know. But that’s the thing. It’s not burning.” He reached out. “Azula, it doesn’t burn! It’s healing fire.  _ Healing! _ ” 

Azula stared at him like he was crazy. She looked up at Hakoda, who was just staring, confused. 

“I have never heard of healing fire,” Yugoda said, here yes wide, catching Zuko’s attention. “But you are on fire. You might want to put it out, before you cause a panic.” 

Zuko blinked and blinked, sheepishly. “Oh, sorry.” He breathed out slowly, and the fire surrounding him went out. He immediately held up his hand, breathing in to light the fire on just his hand. It sparked at once, and he felt something in his chest loosen. “La-la, I can firebend again.” He said quietly, feeling the tears slide down his face. 

“And you can heal with that fire?” Azula asked, leaning forward. “Wasn’t that part of  _ Love Amongst the Dragons? _ ” She blinked. “Isn’t that what you kept complaining that Ember Island Players kept forgetting in their play?” 

“It’s an important plot point!” He yelped. “If the Empress couldn’t heal, then the Dark Water SPirit would’ve killed the Emperor. Besides, it’s how we find out that she is the Dragon Empress!” 

“You’re a dork,” She muttered. “Are you done scaring the life out of Hakoda?” 

He blinked and looked up at the Chief. “I’m sorry, sir.” 

“No, no, don’t apologize,” Hakoda shook his head. “I’m just not used to seeing someone combust into fire.” He smiled. “I’m glad to see that you can firebend again.” 

Zuko nodded and jumped off the table. He couldn’t stop lighting the rainbow fire around his hand. “It’s amazing,” He whispered. “Healing. I thought it was just a story. But it’s real.” He stopped and turned to Yugoda. He bowed. “Thank you so much, Master Yugoda.” He said as respectfully as he could. 

“Of course,” She said. She hesitated for a moment, glancing up at Hakoda, before adding, “Healing is a complex thing. Since you will have to be in the city for at least a week, would you like to learn from me.” 

Zuko was shocked, eye as wide as possible. He nodded fervently, speechless. Yugoda laughed, and looked over at Hakoda. “Then be here tomorrow, child. I’ll teach you as much as I can.” 

“Thank you,” Zuko whispered. He was overwhelmed. 

He was going to learn how to  _ heal _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was actually one of the easiest to write. This scene was one of the first I thought of when I conceived the entire story. The thought of Zuko laying on a healer's table, burning with rainbow fire while everyone stared in panic, was something that wouldn't leave my brain. That's why I wrote it so fast.


End file.
